Returning the Favour
by MOCHS
Summary: Leon returns Ada's kindness. A short sequel to "Good Morning". Oneshot Aeon smutfic.


**Returning the Favour**

It had been a long time since Ada attended a white tie event and tonight, the BSAA was organising an opulent charity dinner to help those who had been affected by bioterrorism. Luckily she still had a handful of gowns in her wardrobe and she had spent a good portion of the afternoon prepping for the event.

Putting on a final touch of lipstick, the lithe Asian woman grabbed her clutch and deposited a couple of make-up essentials, bills, and her credit card into its depths. Her hand reached out to a small bowl on her dresser and she withdrew it with a confused look on her face. Her keys had gone missing. She clearly remembered dropping them into the bowl earlier in the day.

Frowning, Ada exited her walk-in wardrobe and returned back into the master bedroom. "Leon, have you-", her words were abruptly cut off by the sight of her shirtless and muscular husband lounging casually on the bed.

"Have I seen your keys? Of course," Leon replied and shifted on the pillow. There was a soft metallic clang as Ada saw her keys strung on a cord around her beloved husband's neck.

A million thoughts ran through Ada's mind. How they were going to be late. How _ravishing_ Leon looked. How she wanted to just take the blonde right then and there. How Redfield was going to reprimand her if she was absent at the gala.

She played it cool.

"Why are you not dressed?"

Leon quirked an eyebrow at his wife and stared at her, quietly assessing the situation. After two years of marriage, he knew how to play the game too.

"I was feeling a little unwell."

Ada remained at her spot, unmoving. "I saw that you were fine a few hours ago."

The blonde coughed, "A lot can happen in a few hours."

"Mm, true. I don't see how wearing a set of keys on your neck would make you better again though."

He flashed a smile at her, "It keeps me cool."

"Why don't you use your own keys?" Ada said with a small roll of her eyes.

"I like yours better, beautiful. Plus, I know that wearing it will make me _happy_ ," Leon replied and he eyed her appreciatively. She was wearing a fire engine red gown that accentuated her curves. Instead of showing off her cleavage, her back was exposed, flaunting the sleek lines of her spine.

Leon had grown impatient and it was _obvious_ what the government agent wanted at that moment. He had learned well and was utilizing the same tricks as her.

Ada sighed. If only she could take Leon's car to the gala…

Due to tight security, all vehicles that would be entering the dinner venue were screened a month before and given a specialized decal sticker as a security badge for entering the gala premises.

"How clever of you, Mr. Kennedy," Ada said with a slight growl.

He gave her the most innocent look he could muster, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mrs. Kennedy. Shouldn't you be displaying care and concern for your sick husband?"

Leon proceeded to stretch and flex his arms to get comfortable. It got her attention and a familiar warmth blossomed within her. It was the kind that she got when she was aroused.

 _Screw it._

Ada thought to herself as she was by Leon's side in five strides, "What seems to be the problem, my dear?"

"I have a fever."

She would not rise to the bait and touch him, "Mm, perhaps you should take some Tylenol and rest while I get my keys and attend the event alone."

Leon shook his head, "How can I miss such a _wonderful_ night with my darling wife who took the pains to doll up? The source of my fever can be alleviated _easily_."

There was an unmistakable twinkle in his eye and it meant one thing, he was up to no good. Seeing such behavior coming from a government agent made him all the more irresistible. Ada raised a hand and touched his forehead.

"You don't appear to have a fever, handsome."

"Check lower, beautiful."

Lower huh? Ada eyed her set of keys around his neck. She could easily take it from him right now.

But Leon saw her gaze and he quickly covered the keys with his hand, cutting off any opportunity she had in mind.

Her hand caressed his torso and Leon was almost moaning on how sensual her touch was.

"Your body isn't warm either. Now I believe you're deliberately attempting to get me into trouble," she said coyly as her fingers felt how taut and strong his muscles were.

The blonde continued to give her a grin, " _Lower_."

Ada stared him down as she pulled off the blanket, revealing a prominent bulge in his boxers. With a straight face, her fingers dove under the waistband to wrap around his very warm manhood. Leon grabbed the sheets and groaned out loud in response.

"Well it looks like your penis has a fever."

"Think you can remedy it?" Leon asked between moans.

She pumped him slowly, feeling every ounce of flesh he had to offer. All the while, she never took her eyes off him. From this angle, it was strangely alluring to watch Leon squeeze his eyes shut as he began to pant. It was an interesting perspective compared to when she gave him oral. Fingers swirled the tip of the sensitive head and Leon could not contain the lust within him.

With an aggressive growl, he reached up to his wife and pulled her down towards him, giving her a passionate kiss. Never mind that his lips were stained with her lipstick, she knew how to work him up.

Ada pressed up against him and they traded kisses for several moments before pulling away for air, "Think you can contain yourself without destroying this dress?"

He nodded and his fingers went to the back of her neck to undo the buckle holding up the gown. The clasps fell apart and he gave a gentle tug, sliding the fabric off her creamy shoulders. He pulled down the dress a little more and he was greeted by the sight of her naked breasts. So, she was already planning to have fun tonight.

Momentarily ignoring her dark nipples, Leon tugged the dress past her hips and thighs. She had worn see-through underwear and he was so ready to take her right then and there.

Ada stepped out of the gown, draping it over a nearby chair. She gyrated her hips and slowly slipped the panties down her ample bottom. Leon could barely contain himself as she bared herself to him. The raven haired beauty sauntered towards him provocatively and he sat up, trying to reach for her. But she was quicker and the ex-spy leapt onto him, pinning him down on the bed.

"My sick husband should be resting instead of exerting himself…"

Leon knew how to handle her when she was being a vixen. "I heard it takes two hands to clap. The patient has to play his part too," He reached up to grab her waist for purchase, caressing the skin along with the scar that adorned it.

Ada smiled and worked her magic, deftly pulling the boxers off his groin before leaning over the blonde. She kissed him sweetly and slowly sank down on him. Even after marriage, the feeling of being united as one never grew old. They had a lot of time to make up for almost fifteen years of being apart.

Leon undulated his hips in return when she was fully seated, working up a momentum as they made love on the bed. Hands roamed everywhere and their lips never parted.

Then, the blonde had an idea and he slowly parted his mouth away from Ada. Leon gently pushed Ada up and his mouth went for her breasts instead, nipping and sucking the sensitive buds. His wife moaned out loud from the _sheer pleasure_ of being stimulated in both areas simultaneously.

Ada sped up the movement of her hips. It helped that she was so wet and when Leon applied the right amount of pressure on her nipple, she hit her peak right then and there. She shuddered and trembled before going limp against her husband.

A few seconds later, she felt that Leon was still hard and looked at him, confused.

"Like I said, it takes two hands to clap. And I need to return the favour from _that morning_ a month ago," Leon said before turning them over so that he was now on top.

Memories of that day's marathon copulation swirled in Ada's mind and it made her grow hot with anticipation again. Ada grabbed his backside to prove that she was more than ready for a round two.

Leon started off slow before picking up the pace. He was already so close the first time and it was almost impossible to hold back now. He hit the sweet spot within her repeatedly and very soon, the couple found themselves at the tipping point. Ada squeezed him tight and wrapped her legs around his waist.

With a few more thrusts, they tumbled into the abyss and rode their orgasms with passionate declarations of love. The sweet sensation of relief flooded their senses and they collapsed in a heap on the bed, cuddling up against each other.

Ada glanced over Leon's shoulder to check the clock on the bedside table. It was fifteen minutes to the gala. They would be _very_ late.

"Hm, doubt Jill and Chris would approve that we are tardy due to sexy times," Ada whispered as she toyed her husband's hair.

"Just say you were looking for your keys," Leon replied simply before removing the makeshift necklace from his neck. "See? Now you've found them."

"We smell of _it_."

"There's always body sprays to mask the scent."

Ada scrunched up her face. Covering up one scent with an artificial one that would wear off anyway? "I rather take a quick shower."

"May I join you?"

Ada raised an eyebrow.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself," the blonde said.

Her eyebrow went up even higher.

Leon amended his words, "We will both do our best to get cleaned, how about that?"

Ada smiled and took the keys from Leon, placing it on the bedside table before pulling her sexy husband into the bathroom.

The Kennedys only arrived when desserts were served but they made up for it by donating a generous five figure amount to the BSAA's cause.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hi there! It's been a while since I wrote anything related to Aeon and I also needed to practice writing more smut so this was the result. =P_

 _Hope you enjoyed it LOL._


End file.
